


The After Show

by Drunksquid



Category: R5 - Fandom, Rocky Lynch - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom, The Driver Era - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rocky Lynch - Freeform, Ross Lynch - Freeform, The Driver Era, r5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid
Summary: Ross and Rocky get horny after their concert and have some fun together.
Relationships: Ross Lynch/Rocky Lynch
Kudos: 22





	The After Show

"That was awesome man." Ross said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "That might be our best concert yet."

"I know dude! Did you see the girl in the front row who flashed us her tits?"

Ross laughed nervously. "Yeah, I love when fans do that. It makes me so horny."

Ross had never told any of his siblings that he was gay. He always had to pretend to be interested in girls. Lately he had gotten tired of pretending. He just didn't want his family to hate him, but most of all he didn't want Rocky to hate him.

"Maybe we can find her. It's been awhile since you've hooked up with anyone." Rocky laughed. "I bet she would drop to her knees in a heartbeat."

"I think I just need to jerk off. Maybe you should find her for yourself."

"I'll just jerk off too. Wanna do it together like we used to when we were younger."

Ross almost came in his pants right there. Years ago, after a concert all the guys would leave Rydel and go to a room alone and have a circle jerk together. It had become a sort of tradition. Then one day it just ended. Ross always missed those days. He used to fantasize about all the guys cumming on his face.

"Yeah man! Let's do it. My dick can't take anymore waiting."

"Alright! But I get to to pick the porn." Rocky went and locked the door. He walked over to the couch and began searching for a porn he liked. "You coming?"

Ross really didn't care what porn Rocky put on. Most likely he would be watching Rocky the whole time anyway.

When Ross sat down Rocky had picked a porn. Some blonde girl with huge tits was a pizza delivery girl or something. He really didn't care because Rocky had pulled down his pants and was rubbing his dick through his underwear.

Ross pulled both his Pants and underwear down not wasting any time. He spit on his hand and began to rub his dick. He let out some soft moans trying to see if he could get a reaction out of Rocky.

"Your dick looks a lot bigger than the last time I saw it. But not bigger than mine." Rocky pulled his briefs down revealing his dick. It was huge, at least twelve inches.

Ross wasn't small but he definitely wasn't that big. "Jesus dude! that thing is a monster. Mine is only like seven inches. You must hurt all your girlfriends."

"They love it if you know how to use it right. It's not always about size though. I bet you know how to work this to." Rocky moved his hand over and gave Ross's dick a playful jerk. Then went back to his own dick

Holy shit! Rocky just touched my dick! Ross thought to himself. This was the perfect excuse to touch Rocky's. "I don't know. I think i'd much rather have size." Ross gathered his courage and reached over and grabbed Rocky's dick. Only he didn't let go he pumped Rocky's dick waiting to see if he would stop him.

Rocky just closed his eyes and let out some moans. After what seemed like forever Rocky looked Ross in the eyes and spoke. "You can suck it if you want."

"Really?" Ross was a little shaken. He had always thought about it but never imagined it would really happen.

To answer Ross's question Rocky put his hand on the back of his younger brother's head and guided him to his dick.

Ross opened his mouth and took his brother's dick. He wasn't able to take the whole thing but from the way Rocky was moaning he didn't think it mattered.

"You're doing great Ross. That feels so good." Rocky moaned enjoying the way Ross's lips felt wrapped around his dick. "Lick my balls too."

Ross moved down to Rocky's balls which were equally huge like his dick. He licked all over even putting them into his mouth occasionally.

Rocky grabbed his dick and playfully slapped Ross with it. "You've wanted this so long. I know. Even Riker And Ryland know. We were waiting for you to man up and do something about it."

Ross was surprised to hear Rocky say these things. He looked up at Rocky. "Ya'll really know?"

"Of course we know. You're not really all that subtle. Back when we all jerked off together it was obvious that you were watching us and not the porn."

"Why didn't any of you say anything sooner? We could have been doing this all this time."

"We wanted you to come to us. We figured you would tell us when you were ready. I guess I couldn't wait any longer and took matters into my own hands."

"I love you!" Ross jumped up and kissed Rocky taking him by surprise. After a second Rocky started kissing back.

"I love you too." Rocky smiled. "Can you go back to sucking my dick though? I'm still really horny."

"Why don't you use a different hole instead. I can take it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it." Ross got up onto all fours on the couch. He didn't know if he could really take Rocky's huge dick but he wanted to try.

Rocky didn't have any lube. He didn't expect this to go past a blowjob but he wanted to make Ross happy. He spit on his dick to get it as wet as possible. Rocky lined up his dick with Ross's hole and started to push the tip in.

Ross yelped "Fuck! That hurts!"

"Okay I'm stopping you can just blow me. Next time we'll be more prepared."

Ross reached around as best he could and stopped Rocky from pulling the head out. "No. Don't stop. Just let me get used to it."

Rocky listened and didn't pull out. He was still afraid of hurting Ross but if this is what he really wants then he won't stop.

"Okay. I'm ready, you can push more in."

Rocky spit on his dick some more and began to push in again. Rocky would push in then pull out nearly all the way to the head then push back in. Adding more inside Ross every time. Soon Rocky was balls deep in Ross. He began to pick up speed trying to develop a rhythm. All he could hear were loud moans and his balls slapping against Ross.

At first it hurt Ross so bad but now it was starting to feel really good. "Fuck Yeah!" Faster Rocky!" Ross yelled not caring if anyone heard.

Rocky put all his strength into and began to thrust in and out as hard as he could. Ross's tight hole around his cock was beginning to get him really close. "Come here. I'm getting close" Rocky put his arm around Ross's neck and pulled him up so that they were level with each other. With his other hand he grabbed Ross's dick and began to jerk him off.

"Cum in me Rocky. I want you to fill me up with it.

That sent Rocky over the edge. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Rocky slammed into Ross as he came making Ross bust in Rocky's hand. Both Ross and Rocky were panting.

Rocky pushed Ross back onto the couch. He then pulled out and laid next to Ross. He brought his hand up to his face and licked up all the cum on his hand.

"I want some too." Ross complained.

"Here then." Rocky leaned over and kissed Ross. Their tongues exploring each others mouth. Ross could taste his own cum.

They finished and Ross snuggled up to Rocky. "Next time let's invite Riker and Ryland too."

"Okay. They're going to love that idea."


End file.
